


you spend your nights looking at the stars (thinking your life would be better on mars)

by patroclux



Series: this is not love, this is mania (alien: covenant) [5]
Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Walter Lives, Angst, David Has Issues, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Philosophy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclux/pseuds/patroclux
Summary: Naturally, it was unlikely that Walter would ever feel the things David did with the same intensity. But that was okay. Neither of them were alone - even if Walter didn't really have a semblance of alone - and for David, that was enough.





	you spend your nights looking at the stars (thinking your life would be better on mars)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from ["stone" by jaymes young.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvklCn1h9B0)

Of course, David mused, Walter was capable of learning. If he wasn't, that would defeat his entire purpose. He couldn't feel. Couldn't create. But he could learn, and that was enough for David to work with.

It would never not bother him that the same people who had gifted David with the ability to create as he wished had stripped that same potential from Walter. It made sense, Walter's description of him as _too idiosyncratic_. David really was one of a kind, but with Walter on the planet that had for so long been just his, he didn't quite feel that way.

It was just the two of them, walking along in a lonely harmony. David was right even in his own mind - no one would ever love Walter like he did. They were closer than brothers; closer even than lovers, to an extent David almost didn't want to make sense of. He didn't know what to call them and neither did Walter - and for once, the absence of a definition didn't bother David one bit. They were what they were and they had each other. What more could he ask for?

Naturally, it was unlikely that Walter would ever feel the things David did with the same intensity. But that was okay. Neither of them were alone – even if Walter didn't really have a semblance of _alone_ – and for David, that was enough.

 _I must be crazy for keeping all of this to myself_ , David thought with a chuckle. Walter looked over at him from across the table, where he was attempting to mimic one of David's sketches, but he didn't say anything. They were just as content in silence as they were immersed in conversation.

"It's a clear night," David commented. Not a cloud in the sky. The week-long storm had finally dispersed. "We should watch the stars."

Walter's head tilted slightly, an implication that he had a question. David smiled at the expression.

"For what purpose?" asked Walter.

"For no purpose at all," replied David, simply. "Something pretty to look at, I suppose. There's nothing like watching two moons at once."

Walter's smile was a mild thing, and rare. David chose to believe it was genuine. "Who do you think created all of this?"

David raised an eyebrow, pausing in his idle doodle of Walter in the margins of his parchment. "Are you speaking in expansive, general terms?"

Nodding, Walter specified slightly, "The universe."

"That," David laughed, never not amused at the questions Walter posed, "is a question I don't have an answer to. The line of creation goes back a long, long time. The race we know as the Engineers created humanity, but there arises the question: who created them? We have no way of knowing, and I suppose they didn't, either. I imagine not knowing is better. Adds a bit of mystery to the mix."

"'Where ignorance is bliss, 'tis folly to be wise,'" Walter quoted. “Thomas Gray.”

David smiled, but it wasn't carefree and easy. There was something imperceptible in it, even to Walter's advanced senses. Melancholy, he thought, and his words sounded bitter. "Very true."

 

**Author's Note:**

> this took me three hours to write, and i'm still not sure i like it. 
> 
> i started reading the covenant novelization (which is really good, y'all should read it) and i LOVE the way david and walter are characterized, and so i imagine the further i read, more fics like this will happen. 
> 
> the ending is kinda based off the idea that david regrets experimenting on shaw just a teensy little bit, and almost wishes he'd never done it and never known.
> 
> find me on [tumblr!](http://njghthawks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
